Percy Jackson is a liar
by Hugs6
Summary: Nico tells the story from his perspective, including his bitter feelings toward Artemis, the stoll brothers, and of course, Percy Jackson. I hope you'll enjoy. My research for this was intense. (Yeah not really) Still, ten year old Nico should appease my Nico obsessed reviewers.
1. I laugh at a lot of death

Chapter 1- I laugh at a lot of death

I never wanted to be a demigod. I suppose you'll say that sounds like the book that Percy Jackson wrote. But my name is Nico Di Angelo. I'm ten years old, hate Percy with a passion, and this is _my_ story, not his. He doesn't deserve his own story.

It starts rather simple, or it seemed simple at the time. Really it was far from that but I was young and had no idea how much pain in reality was being put in motion just by walking up a tall hill holding my sisters hand. Of course there was a before that too. Some I can't remember, in a strange groggy way. Some of it though, I remember better than I remember my name.

"Bianca, I'm tired." I complained to my older sister. She was holding my hand, another hand over her eyes so she can see better.

"See that tall building Nico? That's where we're going. That's our new school. Everything's going to be okay." I nod quietly, holding a couple of mythomagic cards, my favorites, the ones that I didn't want to get crushed in my backpack.

"What's it called again?" I asked, trying to think of the name, wondering, I don't remember my last school. I remember that nice hotel, and then the bus driver who was a ram (Bianca did NOT believe me), and those suspicious men... I wasn't even sure if I'd like school, though I doubted. I have a hard time reading and paying attention.

"Westover Hall." She said matter of fact, as we started up the hill.

"Will I like it there?"

"I don't know Nico. But we were told we had to go here, remember?" I remembered the lawyer who had gotten us out. He'd talked funny so I laughed at him, but Bianca was more cautious. See, here's one thing you should know about me when I was still ignorant. I laughed in the face of grave danger. Like at the ram man and the suspicious men and the Lawyer, and then, perhaps my worst mistake, Dr. Thorn.

We got into the school, which by the way is the definition of terrifying to a ten year old. Its disturbing that I was scared of the swords and weapons on the wall and not the beastly vice-principal who wanted to kill us. Of course, I had no clue. I just thought he was another mean adult who looked weird. So I laughed at him. His different colored eyes narrowed at me. Bianca sent me one of her "Nico Di Angelo you are SO going to get it" looks. We were given separate rooms and the separation made me uneasy as well. I'd NEVER been apart from my sister, and at risk of sounding like a complete baby, never really wanted to be. Bianca was all I knew. We'd never known our dad and our mom died awhile ago. I don't remember much about it, but Bianca, who remembered as much as I do but won't admit it, says she was a wonderful mother. I believe her. I always believed Bianca.

We started school, with stupid uniforms and Bianca clearly violating dress code by wearing her floppy green hat she got a bit before we went to the hotel. For a girl and my sister I guess Bianca was pretty. She had long black hair and the same skin as I do so I never really think anything of it unless we're standing right up next to anyone with skin that's simply white, not olive or whatever people call our skin tone. I was young to be at Westover. Ten when all the other students were at least Bianca's age. So everything about me stuck out. My skin tone, age, and strange last name. If it weren't for the uniforms nothing about me and the other students would be similar at all.

I have to tell you, I wasn't sure whether to be scared or not. At night I heard voices and creaking floor boards and when those stopped plaguing me the nightmares started. During the day I was so far behind in school I didn't even want to try. The names on my Mythomagic cards, THOSE made sense to me. But History, English, Spelling, those sort of things? The words floated in front of me like ghosts. That would have been fine if I'd been able to make out what the teacher said ever. But I'm ADD if not ADHD and I've always had trouble paying attention. There was a reason for that of course, but that's ahead of this part of the story. Every day I walked Westover's threatening hallways, gripping Bianca's hand whenever she'd let me. I was ten, I shouldn't be acting like a baby. But there it was. I simply could not help it. Ten year olds should be able to hold their sister's hands.

I digress.

Anway, day after day I walked those hallways. Always feeling like I was being watched. And I was. By the Vice Principal. He was a cruel man with an terrible accent. When he spoke out punishments to students he sounded like he was dishing out serious torture instead of detention or a week of cleaning black boards, or forcing us to scrub the bathroom floor with a tooth brush. He liked to dish out his cruelest punishments to Bianca and I, which, at the time, just made me feel sick because once again, I'd thought, here I am not fitting in. Things went that way for the longest time. I failed school, had nightmares, suffered under Dr. Thorn's terrible glare, and clung to Bianca and Mythomagic like they were my life lines. I had all the figurines and sometimes like an idiot I talked to them. I didn't say anything particularly impressive. Sometimes I recounted the day's terrifying (or so they seemed) events. Or acted out Greek myths with them. On occasion I wishfully wondered about what being a god would be like. Bianca left me in my room with my roommate- a twelve year old boy who acted like a zombie, he avoided me (why seek brains from the brainless?), he was boring, and he was just like everyone else- after classes each day and I wouldn't see her again until the next morning and maybe at dinner but probably not, because unlike me, Bianca had a few friends, well, two. So I talked to my figurines and wished, always wishing, I was anywhere but here.

But that was a wish I didn't really want to come true.

* * *

**Enjoy! **


	2. A school dance gets completely ruined

**HI! Yesterday I didn't get a chance to explain for those reading. This is, well for one I decided one day, hey, why don't you write a story about Nico where we find out his perspective of the story? Yeah, so, here. :D This is, obviously, chapter two. I regret that it is shorter than chapter one but we can't all be 1,151 words long, right? The other reason I wrote this is that a lot of people wanted me to write a Nico in preschool for Why Preschool teachers go insane, and well, I can't, the time difference makes it impossible for me. So I figure this is the next best thing.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter-2

A school dance gets completely ruined  
Never once, not once had I ever attended a school dance before. My first was not very pleasant, all though I had first wondered about it. I thought about it for a long time before it happened. What to wear (uniforms would be obsolete, I wasn't even going to bother), who to talk to, and whether or not any dancing would actually be done. I am not very fond of dancing. Of course, when the actual dance came around, all I did was sit in the bleachers with my sister. She insisted we whisper, even though it was a dance, which means we could do anything. I could go up to the boys playing basketball and attempt to shoot a few hoops, but I am not a people person, or a basketball player, and anyway, Twelve year old boys look down on ten year old boys, its just the normal order of things. So I sat with Bianca, who was keeping her head and voice down and trying to avoid the judgmental eyes of the gossiping girl. I played with my mythomagic cards and half listened to Bianca's mutterings, and Bianca just... Muttered. I wondered if she was suspicious. Or scared.

I was surprised when newcomers intruded. Mr. Underwood seemed to be friends with them. There was a boy with dark brown/black hair and green eyes, a girl who I suppose the twelve year old boys playing basketball would think pretty, and another girl who scared me. Did I mention that not many things scared me? This girl did. She was intense looking, was attempting a smile, and was most definitely not a student there, no one seemed to notice but me. And since no one noticed, I decided that I didn't either. I went back to playing Mythomagic with myself. I'd tried to get Bianca to play, but I'm fairly certain she was sick of the game, since I'd been playing it obsessively for a year.

I paid no more attention to the newcomers or anything really until Dr. Thorn came over to us, glaring, and told us to come with him. I was enjoying myself, this was a party, and I wanted to stay, but Bianca, quivering in fear, took my head, and pulled me with her, not caring that I dropped three of my mythomagic cards. Something told me, even then, that I was not coming back to the party, that I would not see those beautiful, perfect cards, with my name scrawled out in sharpie on the back of each one, ever again.

I assume you fools have read Percy Jackson version of the battle with a demented version of Dr. Thorn, and so you know the details. I gave it a read myself, it was accurate in possibly that alone. You probably can assume that I was cowering in fear, I'm ten, it happens, and I didn't know what to do at all until the Hunters arrived. For those that have read the moronic Percy Jackson's version of the story then I'm sure you're all itching to find out about what happened to me when the hunters arrived.

While I was distracted showing Grover Mythomagic, still haunted by the girl who had fallen from the cliff, knowing somehow that she wasn't dead even though it disturbed me that I knew it, my sister slipped away to have a conversation with Artemis. Oh, I suppose you want to know about how I feel about Greek gods being alive. Having been obsessed with Mythomagic for a year I wasn't all that surprised. I was actually excited, Greek gods are real? Cool! I wonder how many attack points Zeus has! That's what went through my head. Honestly, I feel like an idiot now. I had a lot of feelings, like how cool Percy Jackson's sword was, and how upset everyone got after the girl, Annabeth fell from the cliff. So I asked questions and played Mythomagic and only had a little nagging thought in the back of my mind thinking about Bianca. I wasn't worried, I didn't see any reason to be. Soon my sister and I would be going to the cool camp they were talking about. Or so I thought.


	3. Bianca tries to kill me emotionally

**Someone review. Please?**

* * *

Chapter-3

Bianca tries to kill me (emotionally, at least)

Being summoned by Bianca was odd to me. I'd never been summoned before. Okay, so she didn't actually use the word summoned but she did gesture to me with a serious expression and it felt like I was being summoned, so that's the word I'll use. Bianca patted the ground beside her and then took my cards away from me so I couldn't look away, couldn't play my game while she talked.  
"Nico." She said carefully. She'd never said my name like that. She always said it gently, and it almost always sounded sad, but now it sounded like a mixture of sad and happy and scared and free, and a lot of other things I couldn't place. I still can't. I looked into her eyes. I saw tears, but she was smiling. I suddenly decided to be worried.  
"What's wrong?" Was she demented? Had she been infected with a disease by Dr. Thorn or Artemis that made her emotions conflict? She didn't answer for a second, just wrapped her arms around me. She only ever hugged me when something was wrong. When we had to leave somewhere or if I was upset and had nightmares. What she was about to say would upset me, I finally concluded.  
"Nico, you know we're family right?"  
"Of course." I said, biting my lip worriedly.  
"You're my sister." Now I was terrified. Where was she going with this?! I refused to believe that she was dying, but that wasn't it.  
"Artemis invited me to join the Hunters Nico."  
"Oh." I shrugged, released my held back breath, and reached for my cards. She moved my hand away from them.  
"No Nico, you don't understand. I'm joining the hunters. I'm not going to be at camp." Suddenly, it made sense.  
"What? But... Why?" My lip trembled. I didn't cry very often, but I wanted too then.  
"Because..." She sighed, her eyes adopting a really sad look.  
"Nico I love you. You'll always be my little brother and I'll always care about you I promise. I promise I'll always care. But I can't do it anymore. I can't always be there to take care of you. You're going to camp where a lot of people will be around to take care of you, but I can't act like a mom for you anymore. I know you must hate me for saying that but... I'm sorry." My lip trembled even more. I looked away, trying to banish the tears that were forming in my eyes.  
"But... You're my sister..." I said quietly, trying not to let my sadness through.  
"I know... I'm sorry Nico... Its not like I'll never see you... Its just..." I stood up, and ran away from my sister. If she couldn't take care of me, then I couldn't talk to her. We'd lost both of our parents. I couldn't lose my sister too. I was furious with her, furious with myself, furious with Artemis. I was just furious. I couldn't even look at my sister. I should have looked at her. Should have known that soon I wouldn't see her ever again.  
Everyone else seemed to know what had happened. No one said anything until the sun god pulled up. When his convertible turned into a bus and we got on. I was glad when Artemis left, I was terribly mad at her, she'd stolen my sister away from me, had no sympathy for me at all, and was unaffected by the fact that a ten year old had been robbed of his family. We all boarded the bus and I was expecting Bianca to at least sit with me, I would forgive her, we would talk, I would tell her that I would miss her and maybe she would play Mythomagic with me one more time before she left for her adventures. If Hunters sometimes came to camp then I would be sure to see her again and I was beginning to come to terms with it. But then she went to sit with her new friends. I let my cards fall to the ground, and half heartedly (though Percy Jackson probably thought I was brimming with enthusiasm, the jerk) offered to drive the bus, denied of course, I knew that would happen. Thalia, the scary girl I had seen earlier, got to drive, and wasn't very good at it. But I didn't care if the bus rocked as we drove. My world had already been rocked more then the bus ever would.

* * *

**PERCY IS SUCH A JERKFACE JERK. But you know, that might just be Nico's opinion...**


End file.
